Soren
Soren (セネリオ Senerio, romanized as Senerio in the Japanese versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the staff officer and strategist of the Greil Mercenaries. He is also a close friend of Ike and harbors undying loyalty to him. After every battle in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, he gives Ike a report of the outcome. Profile History Soren is the son of King Ashnard of Daein and Almedha, the daughter of King Dheginsea of Goldoa. It is stated that Ashnard became obsessed with Soren after he was born, but eventually lost interest in him once he discovered that he did not have any special powers. Some time later, Ashnard used Soren as bait to lure Almedha's brother, Prince Rajaion, into a trap. This proved to be successful and Ashnard transformed Rajaion into a Feral One and his personal mount. Eventually, Soren was separated by his parents and taken in by a woman who is stated to have only done it "out of duty". At roughly the age of four, Soren was adopted by an old sage who mistook him for a Spirit Charmer due to the mark on his forehead. The woman was delighted to be rid of her burden of looking after Soren and received money compensation. Eventually, the sage taught him how to use magic. After the sage died, Soren sought aid from a nearby beorc village, but he was forcibly chased away. He also discovered that he was unable to speak, despite being skilled in listening, reading, and writing. When he was near death, a young Ike found him and gave his own lunch to him. Ike also promised to feed him again on the next day. However, on the following day, Soren discovered the carnage left by Greil's berserk rampage that was triggered by Lehran's Medallion. Soren checked the corpses for Ike, but he did not find him and assumed that he was safe. Afterwards, he traveled to Crimea in search of Ike. During his journey, Soren took refuge in a church under the guise of a Spirit Charmer. During his time there, the church workers instructed him in basic matters such as speech. After wandering for several years, he eventually reunited with Ike and joined the Greil Mercenaries. Path of Radiance Some time before the story, Soren traveled to the capital of Crimea in order to study at the royal library. During one of his days there, he witnessed the Daein army's attack on Crimea, which was the beginning stage of the The Mad King's War. Immediately, he returned to the Greil Mercenaries' base to inform them about this. From this point on, he accompanies Ike as an advisor and strategist for his army. In his support conversations with Ike, Soren's past is revealed. He also tells Ike that he is one of the Branded, a race that is neither beorc nor laguz, but born from a union between them. He also declares that Ike is his only friend. Radiant Dawn Soren first appears alongside the Greil Mercenaries when they rescue Lucia from her execution at the hands of Ludveck's army. During the cutscene, he is almost ambushed by a soldier from behind, but Mia saves him. In Part 3, he serves the Laguz Alliance as a strategist and his skills as such are highly praised. While he initially dislikes Skrimir, he warms up to him over time. In his base conversation with Ike before the final stage of the endgame, he reveals that he suffered a great amount of prejudice from the laguz for being Branded. He recalls that while the beorc were openly hostile to him, the laguz simply ignored him. This caused Soren to feel like that he was not supposed to exist and began his deep hatred of the laguz. In a special conversation in the epilogue, Soren's true identity as the prince of Daein is revealed, although he remains unaware of it. However, Almedha realizes it upon seeing him and expresses her pride in him. In the ending, he will accompany Ike on a journey to search for new lands if they share an "A" support level. Personality Soren is typically rude and cold towards others, preferring to be alone rather than with the rest of the company. As a result, he appears to be high-strung. Titania thinks that this is because Soren is "a very empathetic young man." He behaves with logic and thinks from a cynical viewpoint, putting the feelings or circumstances of others aside if it benefits the mercenaries. He also suggests not to help others if it hinders the mercenaries. Although he is criticized for this, his tactics are still regarded as impeccable by many, including Ike, who views him as "essential" to the company. Soren's tactics also earned him the attention of Skrimir, who never even thought about tactics prior to their meeting. In the beginning of Path of Radiance, Soren displays a rather obvious dislike for laguz. However, with Ike's assurance, he is able to hold it back. His resentment towards laguz is also present during Radiant Dawn, albeit not as strongly as it is in Path of Radiance. Although his personality is a result of his difficult childhood, Ashnard and Dheginsea also have similar personalities. Soren shows a great amount of compassion towards Ike and seems to have devoted his life to. Ike seems to have great insight into Soren's personality, calling him a "softie" who tries to put on a strong face in one of their conversations in Path of Radiance. His extreme loyalty to Ike can be compared to the devotion that Almedha harbors towards her false son, Pelleas. Throughout the game, Soren is regarded by as being "the boy always at Ike's side" by the other characters. Soren also seems to dislike being interrupted, as seen when he is explaining his battle plans to Skrimir. This is also shown when he is receives the Hammerne staff from Aimee. In Game ''Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Chapter 4: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |5% |60% |55% |40% |30% |15% |55% |} Support Conversations *Ike *Stefan Promotion Gains E }} *'' Depends on player's choice. Overall Soren is the first mage available to the player in ''Path of Radiance. This not only allows him to increase in weapon ranks faster than other mages, bu it gives him more room to level higher. Statwise, Soren will easily cap his resistance, come close to capping his magic, and will have rather high speed. Upon promotion, Soren can choose a new specialization: staves or knives. He is not well-suited to knives due to his low strength. Therefore, staves is the better choice. His high magic makes him an excellent healer. His defense though, is very low, even compared to other sages. You should keep him away from any physical unit with a higher movement that could attack him head-on. That being said, his avoid is quite high, though it is mitigated by Soren's virtually non-existent Strength stat, which lowers his Attack Speed and overall avoid. However, an Energy Drop can alleviate this to a slight amount, as it allows Soren to wield Elwind without losing any Attack Speed whatsoever. ''Radiant Dawn'' Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ | |○ | | |○ | |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |25% |80% |60% |35% |35% |25% |70% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Ike: 5% Promotion Gains E }} Overall Most players may think of Soren as the best potential Archsage, as he can reach his Stat Caps in magic, skill, and resistance easily, but Soren has a rather questionable speed and strength growth. Once he caps Magic, Skill, and Resistance, Bonus Experience can help him max out his other stats. Of all potential Archsages, Soren (along with Bastian) has the highest cap in Magic but the lowest cap in Strength. Also, his Speed (which is the same cap as Bastian, Calill, and Tormod) is the highest among archsages. ''Awakening'' SpotPass *''Enemy only; joins unequipped Quotes Battle Conversations ''Path of Radiance *Vs. Maijin Maijin: A mage, eh? I'll have to keep my guard up around you, no matter how young you look. Soren: You forced this combat. We cannot allow you to return home. Are you ready to die? ''Radiant Dawn'' *Vs. Micaiah (Chapter 3-13) Soren: Our last battle, in the valley. Was that your strategy? Micaiah: ... Soren: That was impressive. You killed thousands of beorc soldiers with your little ambush. Well done. Micaiah: I... Soren: The Maiden of Dawn... What are you? One of the Branded, that's for sure. But there is something else about you... Power. Yes, I can feel it in you. You possess great power. Micaiah: Yes, and you would know. There's something very different about you, too. Your energy feels so...ancient. You and I seem to have so much in common. Soren: That doesn't matter in the slightest. The only thing that does matter is that you are a dangerous adversary. You are also in Ike's path, so it falls to me to remove you. It's almost a shame. Farewell, Maiden of Dawn. Micaiah: So, you fight for someone, as well. So very much alike... But I will defeat you. I will protect the ones I love! *Vs. Pelleas (Chapter 3-E) Soren: The new king of Daein, Pelleas. How convenient. I can end this farce right now. Surrender or die. Pelleas: Who are you? That mark on your forehead... Is it a mark of Spirit Protection? Soren: No. It's something rather different. Pelleas: But that shape... It looks so much like mine! Soren: Is that so? You might still more powerful than you let on. Still, I doubt this changes anything. Prepare yourself, Pelleas. Pelleas: But wait! There's so much I want to ask you! Death Quotes ''Path of Radiance'' (Escape Quote) Soren: I don't like it, but I'll follow your orders and go ahead... But, Ike, watch yourself! (Chapter 17 and before) Soren: Oof! That was... poorly done. Ike: Retreat, Soren! You've done all you can here! Soren: But, Ike... Ike: You heard me. Fall back! You can still help us with our planning. Besides, if you tell us all what to do, we'll be better off, right? Soren: I... I understand... Please... be careful! (Chapter 18 and after) Soren: Oh... Ow! Ike: Hold it, Soren! You're not staying in this a moment longer! Withdraw! Soren: Ike, I can still-- Ike: Our tactician isn't allowed to make faces like that. Ever! Listen, we need you planning our strategies at base, so leave that attitude behind. That is, unless you have a problem with the two of us in command. Soren: Of-of course not! I didn't see... ... I understand. But listen... Stay safe, Ike. (Endgame) Soren: Argh! Not now... It's the last battle... How could I be so careless? Ike: Soren! Just fall back! This may be the last battle for Crimea, but it won't be the last battle for us, will it? Soren: What? Ike: We're mercenaries. After this battle, there will be hundreds, maybe thousands of fights ahead. Am I wrong? Soren: I... No... Ike: Right. So get out of here. Our little group needs you! Do you understand? Soren: Ike... I understand. I will withdraw... Ike! Don't let me down! ''Radiant Dawn'' (Retreat Quote) Soren: ...Ugh... What a terrible place...to die... Ike: Soren, retreat! Soren: But, Ike... Ike: Aren't you supposed to be my strategist? Use your head! I need your help. Soren: ...I see. As you command... (Soren Retreats) Epilogue *'Silent Master of Winds' (静寂の風使い Seijaku no kaze-zukai) Though his tactical genius was unmatched, Soren never used his talents for anyone but Ike. *(A support with Ike) When peace had settled on the land, Soren packed lightly and set off with the only person he had ever trusted. Trivia *Although Soren's hair appears black, it is actually a very dark shade of green, much darker than his mother or other relatives. It is possible that this was done to hide his relation to them or as a result of blending with Ashnard's hair. It can also be noted that his Branded mark has changed slightly between the artwork of Path of Radiance & Radiant Dawn. In Path of Radiance, the sides were curved inward; in Radiant Dawn, the sides are straight yet curve outward a little. Etymology 'Soren' is a Danish given name originating from Latin Severinus, derived from severus "severe, strict, serious". Søren Kierkegaard was a nineteenth-century philosopher and theologian whose work was the foreground for twentieth-century existentialism. Interestingly, there is a Pope Severinus who lived in the seventh century who, when he refused to validate the Byzantine Emperor's latest religious decrees, was besieged by Isaac, the Exarch of Ravenna, an ally of the Emperor's. Later, an attack on the Byzantines by the Lombards, one of the Germanic tribes living in northern Italy, probably resulted in Isaac's death. Gallery de:Soren Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters